


Heart of the lion

by wanderingsmith



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Elrond.. I heard Elrond speaking with Gandalf.  He said .. that the old king, Thorin's grandfather, was mad.  That his father was too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of the lion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
> AN: after seeing the extended edition with Elrond's speech about madness https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C96YT8fWbl4.. and Bilbo hearing it. and the extended of Thranduil in Erebor https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B80WZ-IXT3w, and Thorin's head spinning to his grandfather
> 
> AN2: lotr.wikia posts balin as all of 7 years old when Smaug attacked. I find that a little hard to believe in PJ's version of Middle-Earth. so I'm also re-aging Balin. Let's say to 17 years *older* than Thorin instead of younger!

They'd left Beorn's House a couple hours before and Balin was slowly riding his horse through the column, looking to catch any worried faces and chat or cheer them, as seemed best. When he came up on their hobbit, he seemed one of the ones that needed it so he slowed, only having a moment to unsurprisingly follow his fixed frown to Thorin, before the other opened the conversation himself.

"Balin?"

"Aye lad?"

"Elrond.. I heard Elrond speaking with Gandalf. He said .. that the old king, Thorin's grandfather, was mad. That his father was too."

Balin answered even as he blinked in surprise, not at all having expected *that* to be a worry for the hobbit, "..Aye."

"..And ...Thorin?"

Ah. Well that did rather explain the worry. Balin sighed, eyes automatically turning to the tall dwarf at the head of their column. 

"As a boy, before the fall of Erebor... I know he saw what his grandfather was. I saw him almost disagree with the old man in the throne room, even though he was barely a stripling; mature for his age, assuredly, but still he was only allowed to lead the guard because he was a prince. And I know he saw the old man during some of his completely mad moments, lost in the shine of his gold. I have.. I've never seen that madness for riches in Thorin. His father.. Thráin was a different sort. I am not so certain that he did not simply fall to the grief of losing so many friends and family in too short a time."

"But Thorin has lost..."

"Aye." Registering the utter sadness infusing the words, Balin turned to look at the hobbit, seeing shadowy regret as he once again stared ahead at the leader of their company, along with something more active than pity; the same need to help that had kept him with them when he could have turned back, probably. "Lad, I make no claim that the boy will defeat the curse of the line of Durin. I can only pray to Mahal." 

Balin continued to watch the other shrewdly, thinking of Thorin's change after the hobbit saved him. 

None of the things dwarves had tried had made a difference to the old king, or Thráin. But this hobbit did not follow dwarf ways. He did not treat Thorin as a king, or even a dwarf, did not blindly *expect* love of gold, or stolid strength. And Thorin was beginning to respond to that odd assumption of complete equality with moments of shocking, to a dwarf, openness. And a need for Bilbo's presence that had not gone unnoticed by anyone in the company. 

Perhaps... perhaps this seemingly soft and innocent creature, who was yet willing to face a warg-riding orc and walk across half of Middle-Earth, could give his king something he needed.

Would it be enough to defeat madness? Would the hobbit be willing to stay at Thorin's side to even try it? Balin had seen too much not to try something new and cared too much for the royal family not to lend his weight if it was needed.

"Lad. Bilbo." He waited until Bilbo looked at him, "Thorin is a different dwarf than his kin were, has lived a very different life than a prince has for many generations, for better or ill. It may be that he will be spared. Or," he reached over to put a hand on a small shoulder, "It might be that having a friend with a pure and mighty heart who does not let him start down a dark road, is what will save us."

"Me? But.. Balin, I-"

Balin shook his head, smiling to try to gentle the worry growing in Bilbo's eyes, "Lad, don't.. try not to worry on it. You are already doing all you can by being yourself. If you would help us, help *him*, simply keep your eyes open. If you do see him slipping..." Trailing off, he finally shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid I can't tell you anything of what to do to help. But you've proven yourself a resourceful fellow. Trust in yourself, in every hobbit part of yourself. Do not try to be anything else." 

And continue to care for my king as you already do.


End file.
